Top 10 things an IB student have gone through
The "intro" So this page is just basically the infamous IB program in a nutshell. And yes, only people that graduated from an IB diploma will understand. If you are young fellow trying to figre out whther to joing the IB, THE ANSWER IS A NO. IN FACT HELL NO 1. I had a full night rest last night, 2 hours of sleep feels so good... So if you are thinking that you can still can stay lively and awake the end of the diploma. Then sorry, you ain't gonna experience it. There will be sh*t ton of work per night that keeps you awake until 4 am in the morning. (Fun fact: Red Bull best business partner is the IB program) 2. OMG, there are so many subjects to choose from If you are a newbie and trying to look up at the subjects reconised by the IB, you may thing, there is a lot, but the sad reality is, schools never provide the full range of subjects... you may very well end up with only 1 to 2 options. 3. What's the word count again? Never ask this question, you will just end up in deep depression. THERE IS NOT LIMIT IN WORD COUNT. You legit have to write a 2 page response to 1 short question in order to get a passing grade. 4. Where should I go for summer? The only reason why you want to join the IB is if you are having hard descions on where to go during summer cause IB already decided that for you, EE. You just gonna sit yo ass at home and work out this dreadful f*cked up EXTENDED ESSAY 5. Umm...starndard level is easier right? So you may be thinking that higer level should be harder than standard level right? Well guess what, screw logic. The marking scheme for SL is always higher than HL. Reason? IDK 6. So I got a 22/24, what does that convert to in IB means? Long story short, the IB grade goes from 1 to 7, so if you get a 22/24 in a test, normally, that should be a 7 out of 7, but you know what, language subjects says "F*ck you". You need a 23/24 just to get top band marks. 7. I love my textbooks...they are such a good stress relief item If you are taking hardcore subjects like HL math, physics, and most important Language subjects, you are in luck. You finally got an item that can release stress. You will most likely fin you book or textbook either ripped to pieces, thin as an A4 paper or even burnt to ashes by the end of the year. 8. I love my teachers so much that I gave them my sanity There is a huge variety of teachers teaching IB and NO, that does not stand for the word "international" in the IB logo. It means you will be experience different types of devils. Some are favouritsm af, some are racist , some are just pure sh*t, some are lazy...the worst ones are the politic bias ones, where they brainwash you during class or even persuade you with your f*cking grades. 9.Exam week, Nah we have way better than that. You may hear from your non IB friends that they are stressed our from exam week but you don't have to worry about that cause EVERY week is exam week for you. You most possible end up with 5 assesments per week and guess what, some of them are high stakes, worth like 20% of your final grade...have fun dealing with that sh*t (Advice: HL physics is the best way to experience this situation, you are gonna have 3 hard unit test in the time span of 2 weeks) 10. Suicide Not tryna to promote or engourage suicide...but the truth is, IB is basically another synonym for Suicide. By the end of the diploma, if you are still alive of course, you will most likely find youeself where you actually have the thought of commiting suicide, your wallpaper might be a hanging rope, every sentnece that comes out from your mouth may contain the phrase "I want to suicide". If this does not happen to you, there are only 2 possibilities, either you are already dead, in that case, congratualtions you are now in eternal peace or you gave up midway and just chill until the end of grade 12, in that case, congratulations as well, you are now gonna be enterting the work force early. So... Honestly, if you are thinking of taking the IB (aka I.B.S) program don't unless you have nothing to lose.